Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) devices have broad application prospects and have been widespread concerned due to their characteristics such as self-illumination, high-brightness, high efficiency, low weight and small thickness, wide view angle, easy manufacturing and the like, as well as their advantages such as low drive voltage, easy production in large scale, full-color display and the like. However, the characteristics such as high-brightness, high contrast, and low power consumption, are prone to be affected by ambient lights, and thus the display quality would be decreased. At present, a technical solution commonly used to overcome the above problem is to attach a layer of circular polarizer on the OLED display. With such the solution, the ambient lights reflected by, in particular, metal reflection electrodes are absorbed by the circular polarizer, and therefore the contrast and the display effect can be improved. However, transmittance of a circular polarizer is generally about 42˜44%, which means that more than a half of display lights emitted from the OLED display is obstructed or absorbed by the circular polarizer, therefore more than a half of energy is lost. Due to this fact, the existing technical solution dramatically destroys the advantage of power saving brought by the self-illumination of the OLED display.